Voice-controlled devices have gained popularity based in part on improvements in automated speech recognition and natural language understanding algorithms and the convenience provided by these devices which allow hands-free operation. During operation, a voice-controlled device receives, via one or more microphone, spoken commands from a user. The voice-controlled device then processes the spoken commands locally, with remote processing assistance, or both, and generates a response or performs an action. The voice-controlled device may then provide the response, such as by outputting audible sound via a speaker or by performing the action (e.g., playing music, etc.). Some voice-controlled devices may be stand-alone devices with few or no physical controls and possibly without a display, unlike standard mobile telephones.
Like many mobile telephones, voice-controlled devices may execute applications to enable execution of various tasks, such as responding to questions, playing music, ordering products, and/or performing other tasks. The voice-controlled device may share information with other devices, which may or may not be voice-controlled, via a Wi-Fi network.